barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Barneymiller123abc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Splish! Splash! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Huge barney fan (talk) 15:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Welcome to Barney Wiki. I'm PurpleDino101. I appreciate you trying to help me out with the editing, but why did you edit the "Barney Through the Years" page? I was only trying to quote how Barney's voice changed through the years. Just watch the YouTube video, "Barney Voice Comparisons", and maybe you see my point because that's where I got the idea. Thanks. 2:47, October 10, 2016 PurpleDino101 Thanks for the tip, and I'm always happy to help a friend. You know, maybe we can get together some time and chat. Does that sound alright? 9:19, October 11, 2016 PurpleDino101 Regarding Barney Throughthe Years Oh, COME ON!! Now, what's wrong? Why did you undo it THIS time? I was just adding a present picture with the front of his face. Please explain why you did because this is getting really annoying. Feb. 2, 2017 by PurpleDino101 Regarding Riff Trough The Years Hey man,Just as a head's up we appricate you thinking ahead for a "Riff Trough The Years" but the thing is we don't need one (At least not yet) Riff has always had the same costume and half of the things listed are things arn't really about the costume but more the character's progression If the show ever comes back and if they make a new Riff costume that's fine but for right now can we please let the orange bud-ity bud not have a "Trough The Years" page? Thanks =) Huge barney fan (talk) 04:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the "Live Chat" program Hey, it's me, PurpleDino101. I tried to start a live chat, but I'm not sure how to start a live chat with other users. Have you ever started a live chat? If so, how can I do it? No.Huge barney fan (talk) 18:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Barney Universal Studios Being Shut Down Hi Barneymiller123abc, unfortunately there is terrible news that has been announced. Universal Studios is planning to remove the "A Day in the Park with Barney" attraction to make space for "NintendoLand." Being that you are an active member of this Wiki. I would appreciate if you could help spread the word and so that people can sign this petition: Make Universal won't remove A Day at the park with Barney, or make a new one to help save the last remaining live Barney show in the world. We need a 100 signatures by tommorrow and I'm sure if every member of this Wiki supports, we may be able to save this attraction. Thank you. P.S. I also contacted one of the Admin's about this dilemma. BJtheDinosaur (talk) 01:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I just want to be clear though that I didn't create the petition so I don't deserve credit. I'm just spreading the word. :) BJtheDinosaur (talk) 02:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Barney's Road Tunes Hey Barneymiller123abc, I just saw your custom album "Barney's Road Tunes" on your YouTube channel and it's really awesome! Your Barney voice sounds great, too! I'd suggest for you to audition to be the new Barney voice but I imagine they already have people casted for the reboot by now. But still, great work! ---BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan A reboot of "Barney & Friends" I can't believe a reboot of "Barney & Friends" is set to air in next year 2017! I don't think it'll be a "reboot" persay, but rather a revival. Either way, I'm glad the series is finally coming back. --LyrickStudiosFan93 (talk) 20:26, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, BM123, when do you think the Barney reboot will air because I'm just waiting and waiting. PurpleDino101, March 6, 2017 Edit for Numbers! Numbers! I loved your edit on Numbers! Numbers!. Thank you for working so hard. :-) Happy Birthday, Barney gallery I did it on that page but the images were to much so I thought of doing it on a separate page since they were to much. I thought of how the images should be instead of it being every shot I thought it would be best to do only certain angles from the camera. I would only do multiple if it was necessary and I'm trying not to go overboard like last time. Their shouldn't be a separate page like their are on other wikis. I_Helfrich/Kidsmtvslv The "season" category and the "generation" category on home video pages are purely subjective. We don't need so many categories on each page. Simplifying the number of categories keeps this wiki more organized. Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 01:40, december 5, 2016 (UTC) Anwsering your question Barney Home Video is a brand peter name peter company The distrbuiters for a while were whoever owned the franchise (AKA Lyons,Lyrick,HIT) Huge barney fan (talk) 18:23, december 5, 2016 (UTC) Not really no (Also the introduction was done by wikia not me......It's automated to have admins welcome new members =) ) I have no idea..........I'll bring your question to SonicHOG =) Huge barney fan (talk) 22:48, december 5, 2016 (UTC) I didn't lock the articalHuge barney fan (talk) 22:25, december 5, 2016 (UTC) FYI #I am not locking all the pages. At one point, this wiki ballooned to over 4000 articles (half of which had little to no content). That is totally unacceptable, revealing that this wiki needs some basic restrictions. Even the gallery is a mess, with far too many pictures. #We can finally agree that "Barney Home Video" is not a company. So, how long was that "company" page up? Far too long. All I am asking is for some consistancy and structure to this wiki. Messing with the categories is the wrong way to accomplish this goal. #The generation/era pages are gone, so why does the category still exist? The category is unofficial and ambiguous. I've mentioned this many times; and sorry to say, we should not be categorizing anything by generation. Fan talk is oppionated, which is fine. However, this wiki is an encylopedia of Barney information, ie factual information. The pages on this wiki should reflect this. #Only the episodes, songs and characters should have a "season" category, with some restrictions. ##The song must have been written during the production of the season. ###''The Rainbow Song is a Season 1 song, ''Castles So High is not ##The character must have appeared during the season. ###''Stephen'' is a Season 4 character, Miss Kepler ''is not. #Home videos should not have the season category as it is still too ambiguous. I've already listed examples prior. #I thought adding "runtime" to the Home Video template was a great addition. The distributor is superfluous information. As for the production company, very few videos were produced by other companies. Thus, making it useless information. #Feedback is important. However, without getting any feedback, I assume that other users are fine with these changes. Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 04:35, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism is getting out of control It's no use, the vandalism attacks has gone this far enough on this wiki and the requests to becoming an admin isn't working well since the recent admin comes here rarely. I was thinking about doing community consensus to gain these rights for promotion of new admins to cleanup any future vandalism on the Barney wiki and keep it maintained. I've made a blog of it here. Regarding S'mores It's on there..........Under Barney's Beach Party ;) (Any rename and/or rerelease unless if it's a episode video with 2 or more episodes get's removed from the list since their virtually the same thing) Also I deeply aplogize for not getting rid of that error on Season 13 I'll get to it when I can I've just been busy with proecting a bunch of articals (I've been meaning to correct a few videos/episodes...There's alot of errors regarding writers (For example Stephen White is credited for writing "You Can Be Anything" on the artical When it was actually Mark S Bernthal) =) Huge barney fan (talk) 16:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi, should we have a page with transcripts of fundings that aired before and after the show during the original PBS run? Barney's Animal ABCs Hey Barneymiller123abc, since your an admin I just want to tell you an error I found on the page for Animal ABCs. For Over in the Meadow it says the clip is from Ducks and Fish which it wasn't even in the episode. It should be changed to Hearing. Can you please fix that? :) --BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan I'm sorry for upload this image for this wiki. You think you can delete it. Mixedtrafficengine98 (talk) 01:00, October 22, 2016 (UTC)Mixedtrafficengine98Mixedtrafficengine98 (talk) 01:00, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Alert: Humv0098 Just a little alert that a user named Humv0098 has vandazling pages. Could you please block him to infinite? --Rodney16 (talk) 23:37, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Drendermen79 vandalized a page. Can you block him for 3 days? Alex31505 (talk) 16:15, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm trying to create a template page for Barney Cartoons Through the years but I can't figured it out. Please help me. Nick Question Hey. I have a question about the article "Barney & Friends Favourite Hits": Should it be known as "Barney's Favourite Hits Musical Celebration" or should we keep the title "Barney & Friends Favourite Hits"? --Rodney16 (talk) 22:00, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::So does that mean it's time to protect the page since the article is finished? --Rodney16 (talk) 15:50, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Photo to add into the "Campfire Sing-Along" article Hey, just scanned this photo of the original cover of "Campfire Sing-Along" last year. Hope you can add that in. Link: latest (1268×2264) --Rodney16 (talk) 15:59, January 15, 2017 (UTC) michael amy tina luci derek jeffrey Regarding Custom Barney Wiki When you're done reading this, please click on the link. Hi! This is PurpleDino101. How are you? I need some help editing custombarney.wiki.com . Im trying to make episodes for a fan-made series called Barney & Dora the Explorer, and I don't know if I can do it all on my own. Could you please help make episodes or at least give me some ideas for valuble life lessons for episodes? Thank you. '' '' BTW, Are you a guy or gal? It really doesn't matter much to me, but I just want to know. Thanks for the help and advice. Though, there's just a few problems with the Crossover that another user thought of in contrast to the one I had in mind: *I'm confused about the airdates between Barney's series and Dora's series. *I'm not sure how this series should start; I've different ideas, but I'm not sure which is right. *There aren't many Mexican songs on Barney. What should I do? Feb. 7, 2017 by PurpleDino101 Jacobmills Incase you haven't double checked before unblocking, has been putting incorrect information on articles and unnecessarily moving pages such as "Kids for Character" that debuted in 1996 and not in 2006. If you can, could you take action against him for this type of nonsense?Muzzarino 03:35, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::You know since I'm not an administrator on this wiki anymore, but if I still was an administrator, I probably wouldn't give Jacobmills815 or Hannahlovebarneyandfriends another chance. I'm not saying that to brag, I just said that to give the administrators a helpful advice. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:36, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Baby bop Through the Years Why did you remove the 1993 Baby bop costume? Even though they look about the same, there IS a difference in color and ear angle. I don't get it. You've already added two more pictures, so what am I supposed to do? PurpleDino101 9:49 March 16, 2017 1992 The 1992 page is a mess mostly because of the changes I made regarding the images I had to reupload. Can you fix Growing by adding either these two images. I Need Your Help Hey, it's me, PurpleDino101. I really need you this time!!!! "Hugebarneyfan" is roaming around keeping people from editing pages. How can I change the protection back to the way it was? This dude is really getting on my nerves---he even blocked "Barney Through the Years", and I was just about to edit that page. >:( PurpleDino101 Hey, I've got an idea, dude! I'll try requesting, but if that doesn't work we'll work on the Through the Years pages on Custom Barney Wiki instead. I'll your help with the templates and stuff, too. What do you say? PurpleDino101 5/12/17 Learn and Play with Barney Could this help? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAcmgrjBLlI --Rodney16 (talk) 15:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Barney doll in Barney's Musical Castle Hey. Did you had to check this out yet? It's an image from the stage show "Barney's Musical Castle" and believe me, they used a Barney doll in the Sandbox. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHL774-E5fw --Rodney16 (talk) 21:24, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I think both would be nice. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:21, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Posting images on phone or tablet...�� I need your help in figuring out how to put images on wiki with a phone or tablet. Message; Thomas The Tank Engin Fan 1946 01:54, June 11, 2017 (UTC)Hi thanks for the message. I want to say thank you for the message you sent me about lyrick studios. If you have any questions, please talk to me. hi barney no not hurt feelings ok sorry I have a bad feeling... Hey. Um... if I were you as a administrator (which I should've '''NEVER' snapped at people back then) I wouldn't give Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends another chance on this wikia. I'm not saying this to brag, it's my opinion and probably given the administrators some advice. Also, PurpleDinoDude101 asked SonicHOG if he can adopt this wiki by adopting some rules and making sure that nobody vandalizes this wikia. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:16, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :What makes me think that Hannah is gonna return? Well, she keeps undoing my edits harassing by saying "Stop this!" or "Stop it!" to me like she's kinda bossy. And saying "I'm sorry" to me to many times? You only say "I'm sorry" once, not like every time. Like Mikey on facebook said "It's not OK to make a mistake and say "I'm sorry" too many times.". So what I would've done was I would've changed Hannah's blocking from 1 year, to permanent. --Rodney16 (talk) 07:24, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::UPDATE: Hannahtbanana22 just came back. I mean if she harasses me again, can you do something about her?--Rodney16 (talk) 07:17, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I tried talking to him... on the Barney Wiki Drama Discussion on facebook. It didn't work for me 'cause he doesn't understand what I'm talking about. --Rodney16 (talk) 18:27, August 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::I just wanted to let you know that it's time to protect Things I Can Do. 'Cause Hannah just deleted a template on that article. --Rodney16 (talk) 15:50, August 17, 2017 (UTC) About the Barney Reboot I saw your Barney podcast involving the reboot, the Raptors, Barney's Greatest Hits, AMA, and his 25th Anniversary:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8wteiDFx0g but I'm still anxious to know how this reboot will go and when (exactly) it will air. By the way, "Playground Fun" is just a bunch of old S7-8 episodes wrapped up in one. If you ever find out, could you let me know, please, buddy? You're a pretty good MC. And THANK YOU for understanding how I feel for Barney. I know how you feel, because I've had to tell some of my peers the EXACT SAME thing. And it's like people only think of I Love You when they think of the poor guy, you know. PurpleDino101 6/16/17 Albert Vinh Can you do something with this user? In the past he has vandalizing song lyrics in the articles. --Rodney16 (talk) 18:52, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Things to add to More Barney Songs Hey Barneymiller123abc, I got a few questions about the page for More Barney Songs. First, do you think we should add Adam Brown in the additional costume performers section since he was BJ in E-I-E-I-O? And second, I noticed in the end credits for the video that Baby Bop's name was misspelled as Baby Bob, but near the very end of the credits. Could you please add that too? Thanks :) --BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan Prudence's Big Pink Piece Of Sh*t I know I'm not an administrator anymore due to me snapping at people from the past, I would give a troll a warning, and if they keep vandalizing some articles, they will be infinite blocked. Oh and one more advice and that is to EVERY administrator on here, or any other wikia sites: Don't feed to the trolls. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:20, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Kathy bartholmey I'm having a little trouble with this user that needs to be permanent block on here named kathy bartholmey. That user keeps spamming articles on here. --Rodney16 (talk) 07:26, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :UPDATE: Robert bartholmey might be an impostor of kathy bartholmey. Needs to be blocked. --Rodney16 (talk) 10:46, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Two users needs to be blocked BarneyPottyTrainsChildren and Jay0021 needs to be permanent blocked for vandalizing articles on here. --Rodney16 (talk) 17:14, July 30, 2017 (UTC) We can't keep this up much longer Hey man, first, I just want to tell you that on the Puppy Love page, BJ isn't in the cast section. The page is locked, so I can't add that. Now with that out of the way......we can't keep up the Hannah thing much longer. I hate to be "one of those people", but she's gotta go. I noticed that she's deleted some important facts on certain pages, adds stuff, and won't even finish it. It's rediculous, and I don't have the time to sit down and change everything back.....especially if she's just gonna do more damage while we try to fix it. I just needed to get that off my chest. --BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan :: IKR? --Rodney16 (talk) 16:27, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Practice Makes Music Now, that we got the UK airing that contained a re-dubbed version of "Everyone is Special" (the lyrics remained the same as the original's 1992 version) I think it's time to add that fact in either trivia section or the international edits section. --Rodney16 (talk) 18:49, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Evolution Question If Bob West, Duncan Brannan, or Tim Dever still voiced as Barney, do you think he would've still evolved the way he did after early 2004 or even 2002? PurpleDino101 9/1/17 Nick Jr page Hey. Can you please delete the "Nick Jr" article? Here's the link down below: https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Jr --Rodney16 (talk) 14:02, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Min Can you replace the image I have in Min with this one. The reason behind it is I'm not sure if the one currently there might get reuploaded but I don't know. Characters div tag The div tags in the character tab in the episode template needs to have a closing tag like this "". I was able to fix these but I couldn't do the episodes that had been protected.--Hornean (talk) 14:38, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Baby Bop Through the Years We got a problem on Baby Bop Through the Years as someones uploaded photos that are irrelevant. I Helfrich (talk) 12:49, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I_Helfrich It's okay. And Oh. I didn't know that. Well, even though there's no feet of Baby Bop. It's because I guess the one of the cameras must have record it while Barney and Friends sings. I'm sorry I create the page without permission. Oh Brother, She's My Sister! Got a problem on that page and it involves the main image. Can you block this image for I'm at battle with user JordyMills who keeps uploading an image that replaces this one. ~~Does Angela Speak In "It's Your Birthday, Barney" ~~ *Just Curious Hayfer Recently, there has been edit warring on You've Got to Have Art by a Hayfer account who's been posting nonsense onto articles on several wikis including CLG Wikia and of course Logopedia. At this moment, could you protect the article and then ban the vandal from the wiki?--Muzzarino 22:39, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Images of Kathy Can you remove the Images of Kathy category from When I Grow Up... page. I don't want it there. Television footer Hi, Barneymiller123abc! A user recently nominated the site for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:13, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :HBF hasn't been on in months, but I'll definitely reach out to SonicHOG ;) Raylan13 (talk) 01:27, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Pages Why did you protect every page? Can you unprotect any of them please? GardenState810 (talk) 08:31, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Pages Seriously dude, I saw that you edited some pages and you protected them. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PROTECT EVERY PAGE THAT YOU EDIT? GardenState810 (talk) 01:31, February 12, 2018 (UTC) In A Camping We Will Go (episode) can you take out the category Episodes where something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life? Davidandkatie That user just keeps reverting the pages and I even tried giving that user a warning and told that this user will be blocked without a warning if it keeps it up. Plus so sorry for my anxiety problems I'm having on here right now, but that user needs to stop. --Rodney16 (talk) 15:54, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :UPDATE: This user is writing on his own talk page, but that user cannot edit own talk page if that user's blocked. --Rodney16 (talk) 20:54, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Hayfer24 I just wanna let you know that user keeps reverting the pages especially the 2003 article. Even worse is that user even ignored GardenState810's warning. --Rodney16 (talk) 14:31, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Hannahtracee I should've known... this user is a sockpuppet to Hannah Doucette. :/ --Rodney16 (talk) 15:20, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :One note: Can you change this account from one year to permanent? 'Cause even though Jeff's advice to ignore her, I still don't think users like that should get another chance on this wiki. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:30, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::And one more note: Please change this account's block from one year to permanent as well before the block expires? --Rodney16 (talk) 16:00, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Matty1230 Please block Matty1230. That user is fake admin and reverts every page on here. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:51, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Pat-A-Cake Due to the image I had there being deleted can you replace it with this one. I Helfrich (talk) 12:42, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I_Helfrich User talk:Barneymiller123abc Hey what's up Barneymiller123abc I'm Anthone795 but you can call me Ant(Anthone798 (talk) 13:12, July 12, 2018 (UTC)) Pages with no images Would you mind going through all the characters pages and remove any images from their galleries that have recently been deleted? It would help. I Helfrich (talk) 13:39, July 14, 2018 (UTC) from daniel thank you for the messege also i love your work for the community barneymiller123abc Another thing, can you replace the current image I have of Amy from Campfire Sing Along with this one? I Helfrich (talk) 14:05, August 4, 2018 (UTC) I_Helfrich Hey, Hey, The Gangs All Here doesn't have an image. I've uploaded one but I can't add the image because I'm blocked from it. Would you mind adding it for me? I_Helfrich (talk) 11:33, July 3, 2019 (UTC) New Website https://barney-2.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_2_Wiki Portable Infoboxes If you have comments or concerns about the Portable Infoboxes migrated here, please leave a message on my Talk page. Thanks! – FishTank (wall) 20:18, August 12, 2018 (UTC) UPDATE Found a vandalizing who is ruining Barney Wiki. --Rodney16 (talk) 16:02, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Peanut Butter I just found some information regarding Peanut Butter that I had posted on the talk page. I was looking up the information regarding who wrote the song and in one of the comments on a page I was on it said that the earliest known version comes from the Candadian Music Group of Sharon, Lois & Bram from The Elephant Show. The information may or might be good source material but if you think so feel free to include it. I_Helfrich (talk) 13:55, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Another thing regarding that page. We only got the lyrics from Barney and the Backyard. Shouldn't there also be the lyrics from Barney and Friends? I_Helfrich (talk) 13:59, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Why Barney appealed to me Hello, Barney Wiki Administrators, As a fan of Barney from childhood, I am grateful to have finally found a place to convene with other like-minded individulals who shares in my indulgence of the mystical purple reptile that the common person on the street would rather condemn. I would like to describe the main reason Barney was appealing to me back in the day: he wasn't chiefly targeting EITHER male or female. Think about it: shows back in the day like Strawberry Shortcake, Bratz or Power Rangers and Transformers, they were all chiefly made to cater to young audiences of male and female, and growing up back then, I was a little too sensitive for action shows, but not that sensitive to the point of Strawberry Shortcake levels... Having said that, that is the reason why Barney appealed to me; he was a dinosaur, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, to be precise, appealing to males, and he was purple, a color normally associated with females, but he was never effeminate. The show doesn't really focus or place emphasis upon the era he came from, the Cretacious period, rather than place focus upon the rather surreal existence of said creature. From what I gather from the franchise, Barney is this rare, mythical childhood creature akin to that of the Tooth Fairy, a Unicorn, Bigfoot, Dragons, and the like. Like Aladdin summoning a genie by rubbing the magic lamp, Barney is summoned through anyone's imagination. The show seems to be based more on fantasy. Another thing that made me like Barney was that he had *magic powers*. What kept me coming back to the show was seeing what kind of strange and exciting things this creature could do, from hosting a game show, instantaneous costume changes, transforming a toy rocket into a real-life magical spaceship for lunar travel, to transporting people to various places, and transforming an average school playground into a gigantic game board complete with set pieces. Barney's role is similar to that of a genie; ever since the character's establishment in The Backyard Gang videos of the late 1980s, the character always had an aim to please. A more prominent example would be in "Three Wishes"(1988), the titular dinosaur grants the children three wishes to be transported to any place of their desires. More current examples include Let's Play School(1999), where Barney, through Baby Bop's imagination, sends a wave of golden stardust straight onto the school, and transforms it into this cartoony, surrealistic version of itself, and Adventure Bus(1997), where Barney grants all 4 children's deepest desires through means of a magically altered bus, where we learn that his aspiration in life is to be a bus driver and transport people to their destinations. Some of the shots in the franchise are visually memorable, like in Imagination Island(1994), where Barney was piloting the balloon-propelled ship peacefully into the sunset, singing Just Imagine, ''or the end of Adventure Bus, where the children say their farewells to Barney, which because the camera was pointed at the school, away from the gate, and the way the characters were shaded, made it feel like it was sunset, giving off a very satisfying end. So, that's my little essay on why the character appealed to me as a young child. Can you tell me why the character appealed to you when you were a kid? (Animighty (talk) 03:42, September 5, 2018 (UTC) My favorite Barney composer Back in the day, when I was first exposed to the show, the music was being composed by a man named Joe Phillips. Now, this was back in the 2nd Generation of the series, around which I was born. I'll never forget that imagery which opened up the series, the stop-motion purple TV with the bobbing feet, zooming into the animated "static" made up of construction paper, crupmpled paper, and seeing the silhouetted pink dinosaur marching with a line of kids to start the series, which, in my opinion, is probably the most iconic Barney intro in its run. I couldn't really get into Bob Singleton's music at first, because it didn't have a lot of the emphasis upon the drums, clarinets, trumpets and horn instruments that Phillips music had. It seemed to be comprised of flutes, accordions, and harmonicas and pianos, which kind of repulsed me a bit. It could get really ambitious if it wanted to like in Imagination Island, and Night Before Christmas, but was mostly too outdated for my tastes. Back to Phillips music, it didn't seem to 'childish', for lack of a better word, the music felt like it actually came from a show made from the late 90s, or sitcom, with the instruments like the glockenspiel, or xylophone, that keyboard, all of it sounded like the first Rayman game back in 1995. I'm mostly thinking of the composition for the number, "Once Upon a Time", for Once Upon a Time(1996). And when the music really wanted to emphasize something big and gigantic happening, it wouldn't spare any expense on the trumpets and horns and drums, like in Barney's BIG Surprise(1996), more notably the segment where Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are flying in on a hot air balloon. I prefer Phillips's tenure in the late 90s apposed to the early aughts, where he just sort of settled into being chief composer, and the wealth and variety of instruments he had were reduced considerably since the Park era, with Selena Gomez. But, in my opinion, he is the definitive Barney composer, capable of giving the character a distinct sound and identity that I will forever know him by. Animighty (talk) 04:04, September 5, 2018 (UTC)Animighty Grandparents are Grand! Why did you revert the edit I made in the page about the toy rooster resembling the Big Red Chicken? I was only giving that episode a good reference and you know it's true, so why did you do it? Big D 18:38, September 5, 2018 (UTC)PurpleDino101 September 5, 2018 1:38 PM Update on Ms354494 this user is back doing the same thing reverting articles on songs even after this user was blocked for six months. If I were you I would just locked the song articles to permanent. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:42, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Wiki to be adopted Barneymiller, I think it should be time for this wiki to be adopted because the wiki's been targeted by numerous bad editors and that you should get the bureaucrat to promote any of us to stop that kind of behavior on this wiki since we've been going after them in the past years. We would appreciate it if you use the adoption process here then gain the rights by then. Try that now so that way you can make us a bureaucrat for cleanup. Muzzarino 02:29, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Look at Me, I'm 3! I uploaded the title card for the episode "Look at Me, I'm 3!" But the page has been protected, so I can't put it on the page. ZanyDragon (talk) 06:59, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey Barneymiller123abc, I bet that this is the first time we get to talk to each other. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is MakoFTW (formerly known as Ferbbot88), and I run a fan-made wiki titled the Mako Movies wiki, which can be found here: https://mako-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Mako_Movies_Wiki and I just recently added photos of full VHS/DVD covers and the formats themselves on this wiki. I feel like those kinds of galleries are incomplete without them, so I'm wondering if you'll accept those onto this wiki, and if yes, that'll be great! Thank you for this conversation, and I'll talk to you soon, See Ya! MakoFTW (talk) 02:15, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Found a User Who is Ban-evading here Just giving you an update on the ban-evading user here. --Rodney16 (talk) 22:03, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Barney and the Backyard Gang in 3D If we did 3D remakes of the pre-1990 Barney and the Backyard Gang episodes, they would have more music in a Bob Singleton style and additional sound effects in a Wiggles style. ThomasandFriendsLover 01:15, April 4th 2019, (UTC) GovernedSquid6 This user needs a permanent banned here. Cause this user is adding naked pictures on here. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:19, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Barney Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to establishing a relationship with you in the future! —idekmandy 15:38, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey can you upload this image to [[Sing and Dance with Barney|''Sing and Dance with Barney]] It's the cover of the mexican re-release of the same home video I have some proves to make you think it's fake https://www.amazon.com.mx/Mundo-Barney-Pack-Personajes-Animados/dp/B01DLZE5JW https://www.walmart.com.mx/peliculas/dvd/infantil/pack-el-mundo-de-barney-dvd_00750997920657 I think it was only included in that dvd set Alexsanderscottnewton Found a user who's adding fake articles in here that needs to be permanent blocked. --Rodney16 (talk) 07:28, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 16:51, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Community Manager Introduction Hi Barneymiller123abc, my name is Antonio and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. As you may already know, our Community Org is changing. From now on our team will focus even more on building closer relationships with the communities, admins, and users. We are here to support you and help make this community thrive. If you need anything, feel free to contact me or our Wiki Manager directly at any time. And just so you know, Wiki Managers might be more available than me on weekends. I will be here together to Idekmandy -Wiki Manager- for anything you need. Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon! :)--Antonio R. Castro 00:19, July 13, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hi! I'm here to bring you big news from Fandom! The new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 19:21, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 08:44, September 5, 2019 (UTC)